Aphrodite's Blessing
by Percabeth297
Summary: Percy is given the blessing of Aphrodite which enables him to have any woman that he wants. Lemons and smut.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

This summer at Camp Half-Blood had been perfect. There hadn't been any monster attacks quests or other weirdness from the gods. It was nice to be able to take a break and just get to relax.

One morning, after going for a swim, I lay basking in the morning sun when a shadow fell over me. I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid eyes on. Aphrodite.

She looks to be about my age with long, tanned legs, flowing blonde hair, nice firm breasts and a gorgeous round ass. The smell of her perfume is intoxicating and I feel my dick harden slightly in my shorts just from the proximity to her.

"Someone's happy to see me." She comments with a smirk as she takes a seat beside me.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stammer. Her presence makes it hard to think about anything besides how good she looks and how badly I want to be inside of her.

"I just came to check in on my children when I saw you here. You really have grown into quite the man, Percy."

Aphrodite moves in closer to me and her hand goes to rest on my dick, which hardens completely at her touch.

"So big, too." She giggles and rubs me through my shorts. I can't help but groan.

"How about I help you out with that?" She's already pulling down my swim trunks before I can answer and before I can protest she's already giving me the most mind blowing handjob.

"You must be a good 9 inches." She says as she leans over to give me a better view of her beautiful breasts. They look bigger than DDs. "And you're so thick, too."

Before I can say anything, she leans in and starts sucking my cock. Her tongue swirls around my head and she continues jerking me off. Soon she's deep throating me and all I can do is groan. It feels so good.

"I-I-I'm gonna cum!" I shout before cumming down her throat. Aphrodite doesn't even gag as she swallows my whole load.

I lay back, breathless and panting. I'd always thought Annabeth gave good blow jobs, but the one I just received from the goddess of sex put Annabeth's to shame.

"Oh no. You're all flaccid now. Can't have that if you're going to fuck me." Aphrodite said and placed her hand on my cock. Instantly I was hard and horny. Very horny.

I sat up to see that Aphrodite's clothes had vanished. She lay naked before me with her beautiful tits on display and her legs spread to show off her tight little pussy. Her pussy was already glistening with juices.

"I need your cock in me now, Percy."

I lined up my dick with her pussy and started thrusting into the tightest pussy I'd ever felt. Her tits started bouncing in rhythm with my thrusting and the sight of them was almost hypnotic.

"Oh yes, Percy! Fuck me!" Aphrodite moaned and grabbed her own boobs, rubbing them. "Harder!"

I sped up my thrusting until I was pounding into the goddess of sex. Suddenly, she threw her head back and moaned. "I'm cumming Percy!"

Her walls tightened around me and I couldn't hold back any more. I came hard inside of her. As I pulled out, my juices dripped out of her. The sight was absolutely amazing.

"That was the best I've had in a long time, Percy. For that I would like to give you something. My blessing."

"Oh, well, thank you." I said, a bit confused.

"You see. My blessing will make you irresistible to any woman that you'd like to fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

After Aphrodite disappeared, I remained on the beach and tried to process what had just happened to me. I had just fucked the goddess of sex herself and she had granted me her blessing. Now that I thought about it, being irresistible to any woman I wanted to have sex with was pretty vague and her blessing hadn't exactly come with an instruction manual. Guess I'll just have to figure this out on my own.

Who better to try it on than someone who already wants to have sex with me? Annabeth. Typically, she's up to have sex with me, but lately she's been so busy that I had gone two weeks without sex until this morning with Aphrodite.

I got up and pulled up my swim trunks before starting towards the Poseidon cabin to get ready. On the walk back, I couldn't help but wonder how this whole blessing thing would work. How would I know if it worked?

"I wish things with the gods could just be more self explanatory," I mumbled to myself as I entered my cabin and went into the shower. I didn't want to smell like Aphrodite's perfume in front of my girlfriend. That would likely wreck this whole thing.

I showered off for a while and thought of what I could do that would prove the blessing was working and it wasn't just that Annabeth finally wanted to sleep with me.

After my shower, I threw on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before going to look for Annabeth. Luckily, it didn't take long and I ran into her after only a few minutes of searching.

"Hey, seaweed brain." Annabeth said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I was just looking for you. I was wondering when we could find some time to hang out together?"

"Now's actually a pretty good time; I have a break for a few hours. What did you have in mind?"

"How about we head back to the Poseidon Cabin?" I asked and nodded toward's the cabin.

Annabeth hesitated for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Sure. I have the time I guess."

We walked back to the cabin and as soon as we had the door closed, Annabeth leaned in to kiss me. She almost never made the first move.

I kissed her back for a while before taking a chance and tugging at the edge of her shirt. Without much other prompting, Annabeth stepped back and took off her shirt to show off her nice C-cup tits. I couldn't help but imagine how hot it would be to watch her suck my dick and then to cum all over her beautiful tits.

Like she could read my mind, Annabeth dropped to her knees in front of me and pulled down my jeans and boxers. She started bobbing her head on my dick. She may not have been as good at blowjobs as Aphrodite, but her lips wrapped around my cock and her hand fondling my balls still felt pretty amazing. She started jerking me off as she sucked my dick and teased the tip with her tongue. I couldn't take it much longer.

Annabeth looked up at me and let my cock out of her mouth. Her eyes had turned pink and it seemed like she wasn't fully there. It had to be the work of Aphrodite's blessing

"Cum on my tits!" Annabeth begged and that sent me over the edge. I exploded my load all over her beautiful tits and managed to even get a bit on her face. Neither of those were things Annabeth would have let me do before the blessing. The sight of her covered in my cum was so hot that I couldn't help but stay rock hard, especially now that I knew I could get my girlfriend to let me fuck her anyway I wanted. She wouldn't protest if I wanted to try a new position or say that dirty talk wasn't her thing.

I imagined Annabeth on her hands and knees in front of me begging for my cock. It was something I had always wanted to see, but she had always claimed it would be degrading.

Sure enough, Annabeth got down on her hands and knees which gave me an amazing view of her tight ass and little pink pussy that was glistening with moisture. She shook her firm, round ass enticingly to tease me. It was obvious how badly she wanted me to fuck her. Her pussy was so wet that it was practically dripping.

I rubbed the head of my cock against her slit and Annabeth moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, please, Percy. I need you so badly. Please fuck me. I want to feel your hard cock inside of my tight little pussy."

Annabeth dirty talking almost made me cum before I even put my cock in her, but I managed to hold off long enough to thrust into her. Annabeth moaned again and started meeting each of my thrusts as I started to fuck her.

Her ass bounced in front of me and I grabbed it, which made her moan even louder.

"Oh, yes! Fuck me, Percy! FUCK ME!" Annabeth shouted and then her walls tightened around my cock as she started to cum. The way her pussy was milking my cock was too much. I couldn't hold back any longer. I blew my load inside of her tight little pussy, filling it was my seed.

As I pulled out, it was incredibly hot watching a little bit of my hot cum drip out of her pussy as she lay on the ground before me in exhaustion.

 _Aphrodite's blessing is going to be a lot of fun. But who do I try this on next?_

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, guys! Thanks for favoriting, following and reviewing! And of course reading! I'd really love to hear some suggestions from you guys for who Percy should fuck next so feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

Third Person POV

After spending all night filling Annabeth with cum until they both fell asleep, Percy decided that he would finally go after one of the hottest girls at camp: Piper McLean. With her perfect figure, amazing tits that bounced whenever she ran, full round ass and tiny waist she was an obvious choice. And since Jason was away, Percy figured it would be easy to get her to fuck him.

Percy woke early and went off to surprise Piper along her run through the forest. He'd gone with her a few times and knew her route. When she came by in her tiny black spandex and breasts jiggling so much they were barely contained by her sports bra, Percy began using the power of Aphrodite's blessing.

As soon as Piper saw him, she stopped running and a seductive expression came across her face. In her barely there outfit, Percy could see her toned stomach and perfect legs that went on for what seemed like miles.

"Hey, Percy." Piper said as she walked up to him and smiled flirtatiously. She stood so she was practically shoving her breasts in his face. "How are you today? You look really good."

"Thanks, Pipes. You look pretty hot, too." Percy looked her over appreciatively.

Piper grinned mischievously and pulled off her sports bra so that her enormous, perky tits bounced free. Percy gawked at her as she started to take off her spandex shorts as well. Once they were off, Percy could see her smooth, shaven pussy.

"What do you think now?" Piper asked.

"I think I should probably get undressed, too." Percy said as he stripped off his pants to show off his thick cock straining against his boxers.

"You look pretty big. Bigger than Jason." Piper assured him as she stepped in closer and rubbed his bulge with her slender fingers.

Percy groaned.

 _Whoa, daughters of Aphrodite really are talented. She's barely started anything._

Piper continued rubbing at his bulge until he was fully hard. Then she pulled down his boxers and helped him kick them aside. Percy was surprised to see that overnight his cock had grown to about nine inches and had even gotten thicker.

"You're the biggest I've ever seen." Piper said. "I don't think I can get you all the way in my mouth. How about you fuck my tits?"

 _Honestly, fucking her tits could be way hotter than just her mouth and it's her tight pussy I really want._ Percy thought as she pressed her tits together and let his cock slide between them.

The soft skin of her breasts felt amazing as Percy's cock rubbed up against it and he couldn't hold back a groan. Percy thrusted his cock between Piper's tits as she bounced them for him.

After ten minutes of fucking her tits, Percy stepped back from Piper and she leaned against a tree. She held the tree trunk and rested against it so that her ass was facing him. Piper bent over a bit so that Percy could see her moist pussy and round ass.

"Get your big cock inside me right now, big boy," Piper begged and swayed her hips teasingly in front of him. The way her ass bounced as she did was almost hypnotic.

Percy didn't need anymore encouragement and slid his cock inside of her warm, wet pussy. Piper groaned immediately and threw her head back in pleasure. He started off thrusting slowly so she could adjust to his size. Piper's pussy was very tight and it took a few thrusts for her to fully adjust to it.

"Oh, yes! Yes!" Piper said as she began to meet his thrusts as they sped up.

Percy grabbed her breasts from behind and fondled her amazing breasts even though they were so big they barely fit in his hands as they were so large. The pleasure of Percy feeling her breasts made Piper moan even louder and she was practically going crazy over his cock.

"Fuck me harder, Percy! Yes! Yes! You're so big! You're so fucking big! Yeah, fuck me harder!" Piper screamed as she panted while he pounded into her as fast as he possibly could. Her pussy was dripping wet and some of her wetness was dripping out.

"Percy! OHHHH! I'M GONNA CUM!" Piper screamed and her walls tightened around his cock. She threw her head back and her eyes rolled back as she came all over his cock.

But Percy wasn't done yet. While Piper was still gasping and groaning as she came down from her orgasm, Percy lifted her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently lowered her onto his still hard cock. Her pussy was tight and sensitive from her recent orgasm so she moaned loudly as he filled her up again.

"You feel so good, Percy..." Piper groaned.

Percy held her up with her back against the tree and used slower strokes as he let her readjust to his length.

Percy started speeding up his thrusts ad Piper began moaning loudly.

"Fuck, yes! FUCK YES! Fill me up with your cum, Percy! I want you to fuck me senseless!" Piper begged as he lifted he repeatedly lifted her up and dropped her down on his cock. Her walls started to tighten as she got ready to orgasm again.

Her breasts bounced wildly in Percy's face and he leaned in to take one of her nipples in his mouth. He sucked her nipple gently and this finally sent Piper over the edge. Her pussy started to spasm as she orgasmed and Percy couldn't hold back any longer. With one final deep thrust, Percy exploded in her pussy.

"YES! YES! Fill me with your cum! I want your hot cum to fill my pussy completely!" Piper screamed as she came.

Percy unloaded his cum into the hot Cherokee girl's tight pussy and she collapsed against him, panting from exhaustion.

"Percy, that was amazing. We should do this every morning."

"We'll definitely do this more. Maybe we could even have some fun with some other girls. It would be pretty hot to watch you and some other girl."

"There are some girls I'd like to fuck around camp." Piper confessed.

"Later today, we'll do it."

* * *

 **A/N: For everyone asking for Artemis and the hunters, never fear I'll get to them soon enough. That will probably be a few chapters away, but it will be at least three chapters and maybe even an orgy.**

 **For now, who should Piper and Percy have a threesome with?**


End file.
